Tomboy
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy and my OC Lena are getting ready for a party. Lena must act like someone she's not. A pretty gril who wears makeup. What will she choose? Being herself? or Act like Everybody Else?
1. The Tomboy

**Tomboy**

"Please just try it on." Amy frowned holding a pink frilly dress.

"No way!"

"Oh come on Lena. You're a girl and girls wear dresses." Amy frowned.

"Amy no! I'm not wearing a dress. A pink one at that. No thanks. I'm going to check out the games. Later." Hey. Names Lena Maria Hedgehog. I'm a light blue hedgehog with a peach muzzle. I'm at the Station Square mall with my friend Amy. She's been shopping for outfits while I was shopping for sneakers, games, game systems, and cool jeans. Plus awesome T-shirts.

"Lena! Lena you need at least on dress for Rouge's party. It's formal and all the guys would have their eyes on you."

"Amy I don't want guys looking at me because I show my curves. I want a guy who'd like me for me. Not because of my dress or that stupid face paint you guys call makeup." I crossed my arms and went to the _Game Stop_ that was across form the store Amy was in. I went inside and saw nothing but boys. I rolled my eyes and went to the games. I found a few games that caught my eye. I smiled and I heard a few snickers behind me. My ear twitched and I listened to what the boys were saying.

"She's in the wrong store." A black raccoon said.

"Genderly confused I bet. Hehe." A red fox smirked.

"Hehe. I bet she's not even a girl." A brown bear said. They were all teenage boys. I was fifteen and they looked at about the age range of fifteen to nineteen. I frowned and looked at the games again.

"Hey cream puff!"

My ears dropped. It was another boy. Asking for trouble I bet. I turned and saw a green hawk.

"What are you doing here? This is a _guy_ store. The _girl's_ store is the one that's across from this one." The hawk smirked.

"So why aren't you there?" I smirked crossing my arms. My black jeans and top made me look like a smart aleck. Also a bit edgy.

"Why you little….just get out of here before you get hurt shrimp." The hawk smiled.

"Hemp. You're not my father. I'm staying." I turned and asked the storeowner if I could see a game that I just recently came out. The storeowner was a guy of course. A teenage orange hedgehog. He snickered and gave me the game. I looked at it and saw it looked like a good buy. I pulled out my wallet and bought the PS2 game. I walked out and I heard laughter from everyone after I left.

"Dang! I hate stereotypes! Not all girls want to dress up!" I stomped my foot and found Amy at the food court. I sat down and studied my new game. I smiled and saw that most of the game was racing.

"Yes! A race game! Sweet I can't wait to play it!" I smiled placing it back into the white Game Stop bag.

"Lena?"

I look up and Amy was giving me a weird look.

"What? I'm just happy I got a new game and that I…"

"It's not that Lena. Why don't you use makeup? I noticed you never used lip-gloss, lipstick, or even blush. Why?"

I was in shock by the question.

"Okay I have a lot of reasons. So hold on for some serious explaining. A-hem. First, when you use makeup you're hiding your true you. Second, it's fake. Third, it's stupid. Fourth, when you wear it you look like a raccoon. Fifth, it's disgusting. Sixth, I hate it. Finally, makeup is a poor excuse to grab a guy's attention." I smiled and drank some of my soda. Amy's jaw was on the table. I laughed and continued to drink my beverage.

"Lena! I can't believe you said that!" Amy shouted.

"What? It's true!" I said crossing y arms in annoyance.

"Oh man! No wonder you're single!" She said. I growled and stood up in defense.

"Excuse me miss I'm dating Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm single cause no guy wants a girl who doesn't follow the crowd! That's why I'm single!" I shouted back in anger. She had to throw the part of me being single in this conversation.

"Lena I'm sorry. I never meant to go that far. Look if you'd just wear a dress tonight you might be able to get a guy. Come on. Let's get to shopping. We only have a few hours till the party."

"Okay fine. Let's go." I frowned and knew that me in a dress was going to be a one time only deal.

--

I got my dress like Amy asked. It was dark blue with sparkles all over it. She even made me pick out heals to wear. After the mall, I headed home. I pulled out my decorated flamed keys and unlocked the door. I saw my older brother Xavier watching a movie. He and my dad were sitting and watching something.

"Hey Lena" X smiled looking at me. I smiled back and went to my room. I opened the door. My room was white with posters of bands and other things I like. No cute guy pictures and no pictures of anyone famous like Orlando Bloom. I had a PS2 and a few hand held game systems. I pulled out the new game and started to play. I could be doing this the whole night but Rouge's party was at eight. It was seven now. I saved the game and went to get ready.

I slipped on the blue dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I rolled my eyes. I saw my hair. It was usually in a ponytail but Amy begged me to let it lose. My hair went down to my waist. I sighed and saw how I looked. The person I was looking at wasn't me. I frowned and shuck my head.

"Mom!" I shouted from the top step.

"Yes Lena?"

"I need your help please." I said walking back into my room. I sat on my white bed and waited for my mother. She walked in and smiled.

"You look beautiful Lena."

"Thanks mom. Can you help me with the makeup please?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom smiled and went to her room. I sat on my bed and waited for the face paint to come in.

"Here we are." She came in with the biggest makeup kit I've seen. I raised and eyebrow and allowed my mother to paint my face. I felt like a little kid at a circus where the mother allows them to get their faces painted for fun. I wasn't having fun. No fun at all.

--

Dad drove me the party in his truck. He kissed my head and watched as I walked up to the mansion. I saw him drive off. I felt nervous.

"Dad! Dad come back! I can't be here!" I shouted over my cell phone.

_Why? You were the one who was excited about going Lena. You really want to head home?_

"I…uh….no." My ears dropped. I looked around. The whole block was full of cars. People were outside talking. Every girl was in a dress. All of the guys were dressed as they wanted. I frowned.

_Lena? You there sweetie?_

"Alright dad. I'll just stay for a few hours. I'll call you when I'm ready to head home. Okay?"

_Sure baby. Have fun. _

I put my phone away and walked up to the front door of the mansion. I frowned as I got weird looks.

"Isn't that Lena!" A heard a red bear say.

"Wow! She looks hot!" A purple male hawk said. My eyes widened by the attention. They liked me? Wow. I smiled and walked into the party. The place was a mad house. Decorations left and right. Also plenty of people. Just imagine a place with no arm room.

"Lena!"

"Huh?" I turned and saw Amy wearing a pink dress. She was with Sonic and Cream. I waved and walked up to them.

"Hey girl." Sonic smiled. I hugged him and I hugged Cream.

"Having fun?" I asked. Amy nodded. Then Rouge and Knuckles came into view.

"Hey Lena!" Rouge smiled hugging me.

"Happy birthday Rouge." I smiled. Knuckles laughed and he hugged me. I giggled.

"Hey gang!" Silver shouted. He was holding a bottle some soda in his hands.

"Hey Silver!" I haven't seen him in a long time. He's been away with his family. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Why are you all standing around here! Let's go!" Silver shouted. Rouge and knuckles ran off to dance. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into the crowd. I smiled and talked to Cream. We both danced with Tails. Shadow was dancing with Amy and Rouge. Knuckles and Sonic didn't seem to happy about it. I laughed.

When a slow song came I sat down. I wasn't much for slow songs. I sat down and saw boys looking at me. I smiled and looked around.

"Hi. What's your name?" A cheetah said going up to me.

"Lena. Your's?"

"Emily. SO having fun?"

"Eh. I was till this slow song came up."

"Hehe. Hey Taylor! Come here!" I look around and see a blue hedgehog coming up to us. I smiled and introduced myself. I saw that these girls weren't wearing dresses. I was in shock.

I talked to them and they went off on their own after a while. I saw a yellow fox dancing with a few girls he must knew. He wasn't following the rest of the boys. I giggled and saw Taylor and Emily dancing a few boys. They were being themselves. The song was changed to fast after a good while.

--

"Care to dance?" I looked up and saw a pitch black hedgehog. I smiled and took his hand. He placed his hands on my hips. I didn't like it so I shoved him off. He gave a questioned look.

"What was that for?"

"What? No one touches my hips. No acceptions." I frowned.

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought you being in a dress and all. I figured you were like the other girls I've danced with."

_Like the other girls?_

"Excuse me." I said politely. I went upstairs to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw a complete stranger.

"This isn't me. I don't wear makeup. I don't wear dresses. This isn't me! This is everybody else!" I shouted I pounded my fists against the sink and growled.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my brother up.

_Yo. X speaking. _

"X it's me. I need to change my cloths."

_What! What happened! What the heck did you do! _

"I didn't do anything. Look just bring my favorite jeans, shirt, and sneaks. Know which I'm talking about?"

_Course I do. Alright fine. Where do you want to meet?_

"Um I'll meet you at the front of Rouge's mansion. Okay?"

_Sure. See ya sis. _

"Bye bro." I hung up my cell and looked at the mirror.

"I'll never be you." I growled looking at the person. I turned the water on and cleaned off the clown paint. I went outside to wait for my brother. He pulled up into the drive way in his truck. He threw a book bag at me.

"Here. Dad wanted me to ask if you were okay."

"Tell him I'm fine. Thanks X." I hugged him and ran inside.

"Tomboy." He laughed and sped off for home.

--

I rushed back into the bathroom. I took off the dress and started to put on my favorite cloths. My black t-shirt and black jeans. Also my air skates. I placed a multi colored bracelet on. I found my silver belt and placed it on. I looked in the mirror and smirked.

"Glad to be back!" I smiled. I stuffed the dress into the bag and ran downstairs.

Everyone looked at me as if I had six heads or something. I crossed my arms and went to the dance floor.

One of my favorite songs came on and I went wild. Everyone backed away and a circle was formed. I danced on my own and could care less if everyone was staring at me.

"Lena!" I looked around and saw Amy in shock.

"What happened to your dress?" She asked.

"I'm tired of everyone trying to make me something I'm not. I don't wear dresses. I don't use makeup. I don't want to wear heals. I just want to be me! Me and only me! Now let's just have some fun!" I grabbed her hands and spun her into the crowd.

"Haha. That looks like fun!" Taylor smiled.

"Let's go!" Emily smiled.

They joined me in the dance. A random dance that had not step to it. I was just having a good time. I didn't care what anyone thought.

"Go! Go Lena!" I saw Cream. I went up to her and brought her into the dance with Emily, Taylor, and me.

"Come guys!" I smiled. I was in the center and was having fun spinning around and jumping in the air. I giggled and grabbed Emily's paw. We both spun and laughed like nuts. Everyone was giving us weird looks.

I saw a yellow fox and smirked. I went and grabbed his wrist.

"Hi name's Lena. What's yours?" I smiled.

"Kitsune."

"Sweet name. Come on and dance!" He laughed and joined the fun. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Rouge, and Amy were watching as me and Kitsune were having a blast.

"Stop being such bores and have some fun!" I shouted.

They all looked at each other.

"Lena you're making a fool of yourself." Knuckles said looking at me.

"So?" I smiled dancing with Emily. We both giggled and Taylor joined the fun. Kitsune was laughing and dancing around us. I joined him in the party crazed dance.

"Lena I think you should stop." Sonic said looking at me.

"Why should I?" I smiled and spun around.

"Because everyone is…." Rouge was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Screw them! This is me and if they don't like it than tuff." I smiled. Kitsune nodded and we both danced.

"Lena I don't think you should…." Silver was about to say something.

"No! I said screw everyone else. I make a fool out of myself since that's just how I am. If you guys don't like it than I'm sorry for wasting my friendship." I spun and bumped into Kitsune and Emily.

"Mind if I join?" A purple rabbit said.

"Sure! Name's Lena Yours?"

"Anna."

"Come on!" I pulled her into the dance and we all partied. Me and Kitsune laughed liked crazed animals and so did Anna, Emily, and Taylor.

"Man what losers." Kitsune said near me.

"How so?"

"They want you to stop having fun."

"Hehe. Well I'm just acting like myself and that must embarrass them. Who cares. Come on guys!"

We partied the night away. But I did hear this a lot during my dance session.

"Check out the tomboy."

Yup. That's me. Lena Maria Hedgehog. The Tomboy!

* * *

My friends in this fic were:

**Kitsune**: Kitsune Disciple

**Taylor**: SilverTragedies

**Anna**: UniqueMelody

**Emily**: Emily Blue Paw

Lena Maria Hedgehog took my place in this fic. So when she was talking. It was really me. Yup. Darkness Wasted. The Tomboy!


	2. Should I Change My Ways?

Tomboy was originally a one-shot but many of my reviewers wanted more. So I guess Tomboy is now a story instead of a one-shot. Hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

"Heh! This is such a blast!" Taylor smiled spinning.

"Yeah it is!" I giggled. Me and Anna grabbed hands and spun around. I giggled and bumped into Cream and Kitsune.

"Oops." I giggled. Cream laughed and so did the yellow fox.

"It's fine Lena." Kitsune smiled. I giggled and danced with Cream.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you?" I looked over and saw a pink hedgehog.

"Oh sure. My name is Lena. Yours?"

"I'm Channing. I hear you're a tomboy?"

"Yup. Proud to be one." I smiled.

"Same here!" Channing smiled.

I giggled and we all danced on.

"Lena! Lena everyone is laughing at you. Please. Monday is going to be a nightmare." Amy said grabbing my wrist.

"Who cares?" I frowned.

"But Lena. We don't want your feelings to get hurt because of those jerks." Sonic frowned.

"Yeah girl. Please stop acting like this." Silver said holding my hand. I used to have a crush on hi. Now, now he's asking me to stop being me.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Kitsune said coming up to me. I frowned and my ears dropped.

"What happened?" Channing and Emily said.

"What did you guys say?!" Taylor frowned.

"The truth! Our high school is going to make a joke out of her because of her crazy partying here." Rouge frowned. I gasped and looked at everyone. I couldn't believe it. My friends were asking me to be something I'm not.

--

I rushed to the bathroom. I sat on the floor and brought my legs to my chest. I thought they'd accept me for me. I thought they were my friends. I thought being myself was all that everyone asked of me.

"Why am I so different?" I asked looking at the tiled floor. I felt my cell phone ring in my jean pocket. I had the back pack near me so I hugged it and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_Hey baby. Ready to come home or do you still want to stay?_

I frowned and bowed my head.

"Daddy, I want to go home."

_Okay sweetie. I'm coming now. Lena?_

"Yeah dad?"

_What's wrong? You're usually happy and excited. What happened? Who's the boy!? I swear if anything…._

"No dad it's fine. I'm just tired. I'll meet you out front."

I hung up the phone and felt warm tears stream down my muzzle. I stood and went up to the mirror. I saw how different I looked compared to the other girls. I frowned and bowed my head.

"I'm way too different. No one likes someone who sticks out." I frowned and tears just kept coming.

"I guess I should act like a fashion princess. Get rid of all the games and junk." I shuck my head and sat on the white floor again. I cried into my palms. My ears perked up as I heard a car drive up to the driveway. I gasped and washed my face off. I didn't want my dad to see me crying. I frowned and saw that my eyes were puffy and red. I shuck my head and grabbed the backpack. I went downstairs and saw the party going strong. I saw Kitsune, Channing, Emily, and Taylor having fun.

"Lena! Lena we thought you were…" Emily ran up to me and saw that my eyes were red and still watery.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Kitsune said going up to me.

"It's nothing. I'm just heading home for the night. It was nice meeting all of you." I smiled.

"Same here. Oh! What school do you go to by the way?" Channing asked.

"Panny High." I responded.

"Really! I go there!" Anna shouted.

"You're joking! I attend that school!" Channing smiled.

"Same here!" Taylor smiled.

"I'm a senior there." Kitsune smiled. My jaw dropped. All of theses people go to my school. How is it I didn't know them.

"Wow. Well then I guess I'll see you guys at school." I smiled. They all nodded and I went out the door.

--

"Had fun Lena?"

"Yeah dad. I did." I leaned my head against the window of the truck as my dad drove us home. We reached out house and I jumped out of the car. I saw Xavier on the steps with mom. I smiled and walked passed them. I just wanted to sleep.

"Lena?"

I was in my room laying on my bed. I was on my back and I was looking at the posters over my head.

"Yeah mom?"

"What happened tonight? Your father said you looked unhappy." She came up to me and stroked my bangs and quills.

"I'm okay mom. Just tired." I gave her the fakest smile in history.

"Alright dear. Goodnight." She kissed my head and closed my bedroom door. I sighed and turned my back towards the door. Tears kept streaming down my face. They wouldn't stop.

"I guess being different isn't what a girl is supposed to be." My ears dropped and I closed my eyes. Sleep came faster than Sonic chasing a chilidog.

--

I woke up the next morning and sighed. It was only Sunday and I had nothing to do. I remembered my new game and decided to play it. I remembered last night almost instantly. I put the controller back and frowned. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. My quills were a mess and I giggled. I took a brush and made a ponytail. I sighed and listened. Xavier was already downstairs. I checked the time and dad must be at work. Mom was probably in the kitchen. I went downstairs and saw Xavier playing his Xbox. Mom was sitting on the couch watching him.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we go shopping?"

Xavier and my mother both looked at me in shock. I knew this was going to be a long day.

A/N: How did i do?


	3. Congratulations You Are Now Them

"You! Shopping! No way!" Xavier yelled at me. I crossed my arms and looked at my mother.

"Please mom. I want a new outfit or school tomorrow." I frowned looking at the television.

"Sure Lena. What is it that you need? New jeans? New sneakers? T-shirt?" My mother was already asking e what I want and we're not even at the mall. I was even still in my P.Js.

"Um how about we go and I'll see what looks good." I smiled. Mom nodded and I raced upstairs to my room. I looked around my room and frowned.

"Everything I own says hey look at me. I'm a tomboy. Darn it!" I found a blue jean and a white shirt. After I finished getting dresses I went downstairs and waited till my mother and brother got ready. X just wanted to come because he was bored with everything else.

"Well I guess I'll be normal after all. The tomboyish ways are…no more." My ears dropped and I frowned.

--

We reached the mall. Xavier found his friends and went off with them. I was walking through the mall with my mother. I saw a few people I saw at the party. They were snickering as we passed them. I frowned and looked at y mom. I was at her shoulder height.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…never mind." I was going to ask her if being yourself was important. I figured the answer was no since I was being laughed at. I was looking at the stores as we pass. I saw a store that was nothing but pink. I stuck my tongue out and realized that Amy was in the same store.

"Mom? Mind if I go with Amy for a bit?"

"Sure. Juts meet me at the food court when you're down." I nodded and went into the store. Everything was pink. Pink jeans, pink shirts, even pink sneakers and boots. I almost gagged.

"Lena!" I looked up and not only saw Amy but Rouge too.

"Hi guys." I smiled going up to them.

"Lena Maria Hedgehog I a store with nothing but pink! Are you sick or something?" Rouge smiled.

"No. I just um…can you help me act…you know…" I couldn't find the words. I was uncomfortable with this. But if it means not teasing then I guess it's best.

"Act more girly! Well then step on up Lena and let's have some fun!" Amy shouted. I giggled and gave another fake smile.

--

They were torturing me! They pulled me into another store and started throwing cloths at me. Skirts, blouses, heals, jewelry, makeup, the works!

"Now try it all on!" Rouge pushed me into the dressing rom. I dropped all of the cloths and looked at myself in the mirror of the room. I frowned and looked away.

I placed on a pink shirt with a white blouse on. I put on the white flats and stepped out.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" Rouge said flying up to me.

"Wow. I never thought it was possible." Amy smiled.

"Hehe. Um yeah. I didn't either." I looked at myself and smiled. It wasn't really that bad.

_What are ya kidding?! Look at yourself! This isn't you!_

I pushed away my conscious and nodded at the girls.

"Shall we buy it and move on to more!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." I smiled. We purchased the outfit and headed out to more stores. I got more and more of the skirts and blouse. Rouge even tried to put a mini skirt on me. I refused and she got it for herself.

--

"Lena!"

My ears perked up and I saw Channing running up to me. I hid the bags and smiled.

"Hi Channing." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Se looked at everything and cringed.

"Um I was just here to uh…get my mom something. Yeah that's it!" I smiled.

"Well okay then. Let's go to the games area! There's a new race game that no one can beat!" Channing smiled grabbing my wrist.

_I can beat that game hands down!_

"Um no thanks Channing. I have to go meet my mom. Some other time maybe?" I smiled.

_What! No! _

"Okay. Well see ya at school." Channing smiled and raced off to the gamers area. I wanted to follow but if I wanted to break my tomboyish ways I'll have to be strong and forget the games.

"You ready to move on?" Rouge smiled. I nodded and we went off.

--

"So how did the shopping go girls?" My mother asked us. We were having lunch with her and Rouge just jumped into the conversation.

"You should see Lena's outfits. They're so adorable!" She smiled.

"Yeah. She looks so cute. All of the guys at school will drool all over her." Amy smiled. I blushed and smiled at my mother who just laughed with Amy and Rouge.

" Sounds like fun." She smiled.

I smiled at my mom. I looked around and saw Xavier with his friends. They were talking and having a good time. One of his friends was a girl name Megan. She was a tomboy. It showed because unlike the other girls around were wearing fancy cloths while she was in black jeans and a red top. Xavier treated her the same. Just like he'd treat the other girls he knew. I wish I had true friends like that. But I remembered Channing, Taylor, Kitsune, Emily, and Anna. I frowned and saw that I did have friends who accepted me.

"So are we almost done or do you all still want to hop around?" My mom asked us. I shrugged but Rouge and Amy nodded in excitement. I rolled my eyes. Before I could say bye to my mom I was dragged out of the chair to head to the next store of torture.

--

"Lena! Hey Lena!"

I was outside of a store when I saw Anna coming up to me.

"Hey Anna."

"Come on! You have to see this! They just released the new posters of your favorite band! They're practically giving them away!."

_Oh my god! I'm so there!_

"No thanks Anna. I'm just waiting for my mom and then we're heading home. I'm sorry."

_What is wrong with you! Go and have fun with your real friends!_

"Okay then. I'll see you at school then. Bye." She ran off to the store of the beloved poster I wanted so badly. I frowned. Rouge and Amy came out with at least nine bags of new cloths for me. I raised an eyebrow and they gave me the bags.

"One more store and you'll be set!" Amy smiled.

"And what store would that be?" I asked.

"The place that girls like us dream of. The place of excitement!" Rouge smiled.

"Which is?" I asked getting nervous.

"The salon!" They both yelled.

I dropped the bags and my arms were at my sides. I eyes started to twitch and so did my ear. I could take the new cloths, new heals, necklaces, bracelets, and all of that supposed good stuff. But the salon!

"The…sa-sa-salon?" I said shaking.

"Well of course silly. Get yourself a whole new you." Amy smiled.

Rouge and Amy grabbed my bags and pulled me to the nightmare.

_What is wrong with you! The salon! Are ya crazy! Make a run for it! Do something! Scream fire, 911, murder! Do something!_

"Um…I uh…" I was about to tell them no way until I heard a few gasps and a few snickers.

"Lena is headed for the salon!" A brown hedgehog teenage boy said.

"No way! Lean? A girly girl! Now I've seen everything!" A red fox smirked. He crossed his arms. I remembered him from the party.

I frowned and ran ahead. I dragged Amy and Rouge with me. I'm going be to be a girly girl even if it kills me. No more tomboy for me. Tomorrow at school, I'm going to be a true blue chick. No jeans, no t shirt, no sneaks. Just skirts, heals, and a blouse.

_You are incredibly stupid Lena. What you want is to be liked and dress like everybody else. You're such a sheep! _

I frowned and tried to push my conscience away again.

_Why do you want to fit in so much? Why! What is wrong with you! Fitting in means nothing! Nothing! You hear me! Nothing! You hear me! Your parents accept you! Your brother accepts you! Your new friends Ann, Kitsune, Channing, Taylor, and Emily! They accept you! Please don't do this!_

"I have too." I frowned.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing. Let's hurry before I have to head home!" I sped up. We reached the salon.

_You're making the biggest mistake of your life Lena. Please turn back before you become someone you're not._

"Let's go!" Rouge pushed the glass door opened and Amy followed. I placed my hand on the door.

_No! Lena don't do it! Turn around and head back home!_

I walked right inside and waited with my friends.

_Lena Maria Hedgehog you are now a friggen clone of society! Congratulations. _

A/N: Man! I love being unique! **I WILL NOT BE A CLONE OF SOCIETY! NO ONE CAN MAKE ME INTO ONE EITHER. NOT ONE PERSON. **


	4. The Dates

Rating Change. The reason is Kissing mostly.

* * *

It was now Monday. My hair was straitened now. Thanks to those people at the salon. Amy and Rouge couldn't wait to see me today. I went and put on a pink skirt with a white blouse. I placed one a necklace and a power ring. I put on my new white shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked like the girls at the party.

"Hello new me." I smiled.

"Hey Lena dad wanted me to…..what the heck!" Xavier was walking up the stairs when he saw me. I smiled and his jaw dropped.

"Dad! Mom! Lena is on something! Dad!" He ran off to get our parents. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to wait for the bus. I grabbed my backpack off the sofa and sat down.

"Xavier what is…oh my." My mother looked at me amazed.

"Dad hurry up!" Xavier shouted running to get our dad.

"X! What is it? What could….Lena!" My dad shouted in shock. What? I was just wearing eyeliner, lip-gloss and little blush. Nothing major.

They just looked at me. I smirked and giggled. I heard the bus pull up. I smiled and stod up.

"Bye mom. See ya dad." I gave them a hug and skipped off. Xavier followed after he said bye to our parents.

"Your daughter is something." My mom smiled.

"My daughter? Your daughter." My dad laughed.

"Sure hunny. Sure." She rolled her eyes and went into the house.

--

"Lena! Wow! You look hot!" I was walking through the halls with Amy and Rouge. I blushed at all of the comments. I walked up to my locker and I saw Channing talking to Emily. They were four lockers down. How'd I miss that?

"Hi guys." I said walking up to them. Channing and Emily crocked their heads.

"Sorry. But do we know you?" Emily asked.

"It's me. Lena." I smiled.

"Lena!" Emily shouted in shock.

"What happened to…why!?" Channing asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Lena come on!" Rouge shouted. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be there in a sec Rouge." I looked back at my party friends.

"Hey guys. So I was thinking we should all get together and throw the best friggen party of the century." Kitsune smiled going up to us.

"Hey Kit." I smiled. He looked at me and arched a brow.

"Do I know you?" He said looking at me.

"It's me. Lena." I frowned.

"The Lena I saw at Rouge's is a tomboy and a party girl. Who are you really?"

"Kit it's me. Really!"

"Oh no! You…I can't believe you!" Kit growled. Channing and Emily shuck their heads. What was wrong?

"What? I look normal now." I frowned putting my backpack on.

"Lena…you're one of them." Taylor frowned walking up to me.

"Look I'm just changing style so I can…"

"So you can fit in." Kit frowned. He turned way and walked off.

"Kit wait! Oh come on guys I thought we were friends." I frowned.

"Hey guys! Um hi I'm Anna. Who are you?" The purple rabbit asked me.

"It's me! Lena!" I shouted.

"Huh? Why are ya dressed like that?" Anna frowned.

"I just wanted everyone to see I'm not a tomboy." I frowned.

"I'm a tomboy. So that means no one likes me?" Channing frowned.

"No I never said that." I frowned.

"It sounded that way." Emily sighed dropping her ears.

"Guys I just wanted…."

"To fit in. We get it. We understand." Taylor frowned walking off.

"See ya around Lena." Anna frowned and followed her friends.

"Lena why did you become one of them?" Emil asked.

"I just wanted…."

"Good bye Lena." Channing said shaking her head. They all left me.

"Guys?" I frowned. Then I was ganged up by boys from every species known.

"Dang girl you look sweet!" A black hawk smirked. I raised a brow and looked at him.

"He beautiful!" A brown bat smiled. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Wazup!" An orange bear smiled.

"Um hehe. I got to get to class." I ran off to my first period. The minute I sat down the bell rang. I looked around and saw Amy. She waved and so did Rouge. I looked again and saw Shadow looking at me. I smiled and waved back with a smile. Silver's jaw dropped and smirked. I giggled and got out of the chair. I went and sat next to him.

"Wow Lena! You look great!" Silver smiled leaning close to me. I blushed and smiled.

"Gee. Thanks Silver." I blushed.

He kept getting closer to me. I raised a brow and blushed.

"Um Silver."

"Hmm?" His eyes were half shut. I gulped.

"My personal space is being invaded." I frowned.

"Hmm? Oh sorry! Sorry! Don't know what came over me." He smiled and sat down in his seat.

I smiled and the teacher came into class. He was a black fox with brown on the tips of his tails and ears.

"Alright let's get our lesson started. Please open your math books to page 132." He wrote on the chalkboard. I was about to open my book when a note feel in front of me.

_That's a first._

I placed the note under my desk and opened it.

_Hey cutie. So want to go on a date with the Ultimate life form or what?_

_Shadow. _

I blushed and looked back at Shadow. He winked at me and opened his book.

I looked at the note again. I placed it in my book and concentrated, or tried to at least, on the lesson.

--

"Hey Lena!" I was in the line to get my lunch when Silver came up form behind me and hugged me! I gasped and turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no I was just in shock by the sudden hug. So what's up?"

"Well um….want to go out…with me?" He asked looking at the ground. I gasped.

_He wants to date me too!?_

"I uh…um…" I couldn't find the words. I was still in shock.

"Lena?" Solver said looking a bit concerned.

_The new is really attracting attention!_

"Okay…alright Silver. I'd love to go out with you." I smiled. Silver's smile widened. He kissed my cheek and walked off to meet Sonic and Tails. I blushed and almost dropped my food when Shadow came to the rescue with fast reflexes.

"So gorgeous. You have your answer or what?" He smirked.

_How do I say this! I never had this problem before._

"Um I uh have a date with Silver. Sorry."

"Well when your done that date you can come with me and we an have ours." He smirked.

"Lena! Over here!" Rouge yelled out.

_Thank you lord!_

"I'll talk to ya later Shadow!" I raced off. I passed Kit's table. He was listening to music on his walkman with Channing, Taylor, Emily, and Anna. He saw me and frowned.

"Kitsune?" I frowned looking at him. I placed the tray on the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah." He frowned looking straight at me.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Don't see why not." He shrugged. He stood and I led the way towards the double doors of the exit. We were outside in the courtyard.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is but I still want to be your friend."

"Look Lena. What I saw at Rouge's party isn't not the girl that's standing in front of me." He looked at the grass and frowned.

"I'm still that girl!" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Ha! You're a clone! A clone of the fashion divas around this school!" He growled.

"What's going on?" Rouge said going up to us.

"Nothing. Well I'll see you around." Kit left and I frowned.

_Awh man! You lost one of the coolest guys you could possibly meet! Stupid! _

A/N: So how did I do?


End file.
